veronicamarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Aaron Echolls
|count=12 |sex=Male |height= |hair=Brown |eye=Brown |first='Return of the Kane' |last='Not Pictured' |died=Killed by Clarence Wiedman on Duncan Kane's orders |occupation=Movie star |family=Lynn Echolls (wife) Logan Echolls (son) Trina Echolls (daughter) Charlie Stone (illegitimate son) |}} Aaron Echolls was an enormously famous movie star, known primarily for his roles in action films. He was also the father of Logan Echolls, Trina Echolls, and Charlie Stone. He is the main antagonist in the season 1 finale and a recurring antagonist in season 2. Biography Hollywood Actor Aaron is an A-list actor who has starred in numerous action flicks, and met his wife Lynn on the set of his movie, The Pursuit Of Happiness. He was married previously and he adopted his daughter, Trina, with his former wife. He is very kind to his fans and goes out of his way to sign autographs and make sure that people on tour buses get their money's worth when they drive past his home. He has numerous female fans, due to his impressive physique and good looks. However, this behavior is not indicative of his true personality. Abusive Father He cheats on his wife and beats his son, Logan. When things don't go his way, he tends to lose his temper and violently act out. Aaron's abusive tendencies stem from the fact that his father beat both him and his mother. He tried to change his ways after Lynn killed herself when a scandal involving Aaron and another woman made the tabloids. He called her death a "wake-up call". He decided to quit acting and try to reconcile with Logan and Trina. However, he couldn't break his old habits. Upon learning that Trina is being physically abused by her boyfriend, he beats the boy, threatening more if the boy ever returned. Soon after, Veronica exposes him as the man who killed her best friend (and Logan's girlfriend) Lilly Kane. Aaron is indicted and held without bail, but is later found not guilty on all the charges brought against him. ("Happy Go Lucky") Lilly Kane Murder Case Aaron and Logan meet up again in a holding cell after new evidence implicates Logan in a murder case. Aaron claims that he is innocent, and tries to convince his son that he had been wrongfully accused. Logan, who despises his father, doesn't believe Aaron's story, but Logan is forced to recognize that the evidence is circumstantial at best. Later, a man connected to Aaron washes up on the shore with Veronica's name scribbled on his hand. The man had been a stunt coordinator on Aaron's first movie. The Mars family determines that he was most likely responsible for a terrible bus crash that had recently occurred. Believing Aaron to be responsible for the crash in an attempt to get revenge on Veronica (who was supposed to be on the bus), Keith Mars goes to visit Aaron in jail. After being acquitted, Aaron is killed by Kane Software's head of security Clarence Wiedman on the orders of Duncan Kane. ("Not Pictured") Appearances *''Veronica Mars'' **Season One ***"Return of the Kane" ***"An Echolls Family Christmas" ***"Clash of the Tritons" ***"Lord of the Bling" ***"Hot Dogs" ***"M.A.D." ***"A Trip to the Dentist" ***"Leave It to Beaver" **Season Two ***"Rat Saw God" ***"The Quick and the Wed" ***"Happy Go Lucky" ***"Not Pictured" Trivia * Actors Harry Hamlin and Lisa Rinna (who are married in real life) earlier played a married couple with a repeatedly unfaithful husband in the 2001 television movie Sex, Lies and Obsession. *It is revealed in Season Three that Aaron had an illegitimate son named Charlie Stone. * The name 'Aaron Echolls' is based upon real-life actor Aaron Eckhart. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Big Bads Category:Main Villains